When a user uses a new device, it is a very effective form of manipulation assistance for the device to automatically provide guidance for the user concerning a method of manipulation for executing a function, or the substance of a manipulation for such a function, as a method of promoting the user's understanding of manipulations and preventing wrong manipulations.
As a general method for a device to provide manipulation guidance, a method is conceivable where, at the very first stage when a user uses a new device, the device explains manipulation methods for main functions or outlines of newly added functions. However, even if a manipulation method or an outline of a function is explained, the user may have forgotten it when actually performing the manipulation, so that the user may perform the manipulation without being sure. When a function is executed as a result of such a manipulation, the user himself or herself will need to refer to a manual or a help in order to know what function it is. Or, the user will have to learn the method of use or the substance of the function based on trial and error. This is a burden on the user.
On the other hand, according to a smart owner's manual described in Prior Art Document 1, the device not only retains its own system of manipulations but also the system(s) of manipulations of a device(s) that the user has been using so far. Thus, the device presents manipulation guidance for functions pertaining to any different system of manipulations. As a result, among the functions of a device which the user newly uses, manipulation guidance is automatically presented for new functions which did not exist in the device(s) which the user has so far been using.
Now, there is a strong tendency among various devices of the present day that they share common or similar functions. For example, devices such as video cassette recorders, DVD recorders, or personal computers all have the common function of recording television programs which are broadcast. While video cassette recorders and DVD players have a function of playing back contents such as movies, PCs and the like have a function of downloading contents in forms such as video-on-demand and playing back such contents. These can be regarded as similar functions.
Moreover, communication cards for PHS, mobile phones, and wireless LAN devices have a wireless communications function, such that the user is able to transmit or receive E-mail, browse on the WEB, etc., by utilizing that function. These can also be regarded as a common function or similar functions.
Furthermore, similar functions may also exist between a multi-purpose machine capable of recording or playback for plural types of storage media and a single-purpose device which performs recording or playback for only a single type of storage medium.
New functions of a device can be broadly classified into two. That is: (1) new functions which are similar to the functions of conventional devices so that the user can guess their manipulation methods or substance of manipulation; and (2) new functions which are different from the functions of conventional devices so that the user cannot guess their substance of manipulation or manipulation methods. In order to present manipulation guidance which is optimum for a new function, it is necessary to consider which one of (1) and (2) the new function falls under.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-155410